Andros Scotch
Email: mg_wc@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Height: 510 Weight: 200 Age: 20 Place of Origin: Ebou Dar Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 0 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Description: He has Bullish features, being extremely wide and heavy-set. He has an average looking face, and there are no distinctive features on his body except for three tattoos. One on each arm in black ink. On his left arm the tattoo spells Wretched Chaos. The one on his right arm says Mourning Glory. There is also one on the outside of his hand, right behind the thumb. A skull, showing his allegiance to Shadow. Personality:Dark. During his childhood, he has developed a sadistic humour, which does not allow him to keep close friends. He uses his daunting size to his advantage, but only uses violence when he needs to. Biography: Andros Scotch was born to Faral and Esma Scotch in the dock district of Ebou Dar. Faral was a large heavyset man, and a sailor from Illian, but he moved to Ebou Dar when he fell in love with a thin serving wench in a tavern on an extended shore leave. He signed off from his ship and became apprenticed to a shipbuilder. After several years, (and six children) Faral owned the shipbuilding company. A year after this happened, Andros was born in an especially rainy winter. Faral and Esma were surprised at the large size of their new child. All of Andros' brothers and sisters had taken after their mother and had slight figures. Faral knew large men were needed for shipbuilding and so his children were next to useless in his eyes. Thus, at birth, Andros became Faral's favourite child. During Andros' childhood, he developed a dark and defensive mindset. His brothers: Jarek, Jerald, and Davy, and his sisters: Moira, Jaina, and Jessa, picked on him because they were upset at his preferential treatment. Only his father's love kept him from being an emotional wreck, until he hit puberty. He hit it earlier than most men, at 12, and he grew like a tree (almost as thick as one, too). He then made his brother's and sister's lives a nightmare. He began ordering them around and if they challenged him, he wasn't above violence to get his way. His siblings complained, but his father wouldn't listen to them, only seeing the need for his son in his buisness. But his mother wasn't quite as blind, and she saw the evil that Andros was doing. She instantly shut him out from her love and berated him for everything that he did, trying unsuccessfully to break his spirit. At 14 his two older sisters, Moira and Jaina were married. On their wedding days, as they exited their family home the last time as unmarried women, they took Andros aside and made it painfully clear that he would be unwelcome to their new homes if he ever wished to visit. He just laughed at them and said, ?Like I ever want to see you again!? That same year, he began working for his father, and his large frame became bigger and bigger. He was lifting large pieces of equipment, and it was not unexpected that his muscles would grow. What was unexpected was the fact that he had a brain as well. Every detail his father showed him he took into his head with understanding. He rarely had to be shown things twice, and those mistakes he did make, he never made again. Another three years and all of his siblings were out of the house and making livings on their own. He became almost as skilled as his father in shipbuilding. It was then that the problems started. Halfway through his seventeenth year, Andros began eyeing his father's job. He wanted to run the company, not just work in it. He went to work trying to persuade Faral to give him the company, but Faral wasn't happy with retiring yet. He loved what he was doing and he planned on doing it for many years to come. This didn't sit well with Andros. He began plotting. Using what he had learned and the respect of his fellow workers, they set up another shipbuilding company, using the workers from Faral's. Faral then lost all of his love for his favourite son, and saw him for what he really was, a twisted, sadistic bully. But Faral wasn't ready to give in to his son. He doubled the pay for all the workers and brought back all his old workers, with the exception of two. Two brothers, named Aral and Ralf. Oddities in Ebou Dar, the brothers were from Arafel, marked by the bells in their long black hair. Cruel features on their faces, they looked like they enjoyed causing pain to others. Smaller versions of Andros in fact. Probably why they were the closest thing he had for friends. The brothers always sounded like they had a secret, which Andros swore to find out. Two months of prying and they came out with it. Darkfriends. Servants of Shadow, and he was close friends with them. But he felt no want or need to turn them in or kill them for what they were. Instead, he decided he would join them. He inquired into how to serve the Great Lord, and they smiled. They led him out of the city to a small farm. They opened the front door and told him to enter, no smiles on their face now. They stood to either side of the door, as if guarding it. He entered, unsure of what was going to happen. He moved into the main room, a darkened area with no light coming in. He waited for his eyes to adjust, and then he felt a presence. Fear welled inside of him. A figure, outlined only by the lighter black surrounding him. A man shape, taller than him, and thin as well. Who was this? A rasping voice then pervaded the room. ?A new Child wishes to serve the Great Lord of the Dark, yes?? A slight nod of the head from Andros, too scared to speak. ?Well, get on your knees, worm! Worship the Great Lord! Pledge your loyalty!? Andros dropped to his knees, pledging his loyalty, ?The Great Lord of the Dark is my Master, and most heartily do I serve him to the last shred of my very soul.? The presence was gone, and the fear with it. How could something do that? He got to his feet and rushed to the door. He pulled it open and exited. The brothers were still there. ?Welcome, brother!? He laughed. ?I'm going to need some tattoos. They went back to the city and they found a skin artist, and he decided on three tattoos. He remembered the names for warships he had built and recalled the names of two of them. Vicious names. Wretched Chaos, and Mourning Glory. They fit his idea of himself. He would put them on his arms to remind him of what he was when he ran into trouble. And a skull, marking him as a member of his cell of Darkfriends. He renewed his war on his father, only this time., he had a new strategy. One night, without any warning, he snapped his parents' necks with his bare hands. He thought he would feel something, but no, he felt the same when he squashed little bugs. And then he was given a job, by the brothers. They were the cell leaders, and they were tasked with a mission. But they thought he would make a better choice for the job. He was to go to Tar Valon, enlist in the Tower Guard, and infiltrate their command. They knew this was going to be a long job, years in the making. He was no use here, and the City Guard would begin to investigate the deaths of Faral and Esma Scotch when the bodies were found in his home. He had to leave. He would take this job and become a sleeper agent. He left the next day, selling himself out as a guard to a merchant who was heading for Tar Valon. He left everything, taking nothing with him but a long knife, and memories. Category:WS 0 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios